The present invention relates to a memory control apparatus for compression and/or expansion of data.
Generally, a write operation of data in a predetermined memory device is controlled to compress input data, and a read operation of data from the memory device is controlled to expand the compressed data into a desired ratio. An apparatus for generating a control signal to control a memory device in order to compress or expand data as described above can be implemented using a digital circuit. However, data can be usually compressed or expanded only with a fixed compression ratio or a fixed expansion ratio.
However, difference broadcasting systems have been employed in respective countries. With the advent of satellite broadcasting services, the standards of image pictures have been diversified. Receivers for displaying images have been diversified from cathode ray tubes (CRTs) to liquid crystal displays (LCDs). Thus, an apparatus for compressing or expanding images of various standards to be adapted in signal processing and image display of the receivers is needed, and demand for such apparatus is expected to increase.